


Unexpected

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Las Vegas all her life had taught her to expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layla_aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/gifts).



> Date: 9 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**luscious_words**](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: see author's notes  
> Summary: Living in Las Vegas all her life had taught her to expect the unexpected.  
> Warnings: spanking, light bondage  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Three different prompts were offered, and I used them all :: 5 things - leather gloves, velvet dress, wooden brush, blindfold, digital camera ; First line - Who knew her day would start with a simple investigation and end up like this? ; Prompt word/phrase - Expect the unexpected
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine….

Who knew her day would start with a simple investigation and end up like this?

When the call came in, she'd just finished up the report from the Sanderson case. She'd jumped at the chance to get out in the field for what was promised to be a quick, open and shut re-certification for Nick. Really, she should have known better.

Nick had turned into such a _boy_ once they got to the scene. For a moment, she thought she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone and was transported back to his early days on the team. In the bedroom, the mock victim was sitting on the bed, covered by a sheet, and shaking as she explained the situation to the detective. The girl was a good actress, that's for sure. She couldn't see the detective, but the sudden question asked made it obvious who she and Nick were working with.

Knocking lightly on the door, they walked into the room to get started. Nick pulled out his digital camera and the number tents, while she followed as he moved about the room, collecting any and all evidence he could find. Sofia was scribbling notes in that weird shorthand of hers as the victim relayed her story, but took a few seconds to glance up and flash her a tight smile. The ball gag and blindfold were bagged as evidence, but she didn't think they'd offer up much help if this was a real case. The victim herself stated that her assailant had worn leather gloves the entire time.

By the time the victim was ostensibly heading to the hospital with the paramedics, Nick had worked the majority of the room for evidence. She was more than ready to head back to the lab, missing the lovely air conditioning. Since Vartan was accompanying their mock victim back to wherever she was going, Sofia stuck around and offered an additional set of hands and eyes for verification on the evidence collection. She told the detective to go ahead and expect a rain check in the future.

Little did she know that the rain check would come once she got home. Which was how she found herself lying spread eagle on her bed, hands and feet secured with soft cotton rope to the bedposts. The bedspread beneath her apparently had been crafted from the remnants of several velvet dresses, and it felt heavenly against her flushed, naked body. She wondered what it would feel like when Sofia finally released her to roll over.

But her lover wasn't done warming her up just yet. Not that she minded, she just hadn't expected to be spending the night tied to her bed as Sofia practiced spanking techniques using the wooden hairbrush Lady Heather had given her. She'd never be able to brush her hair with that brush again without flushing hotly from the memories. Clearly, Heather had intended that, and she realized that it didn't upset her at all. Then again, living in Las Vegas all her life had taught her to expect the unexpected; it just made life a whole lot easier in the long run.


End file.
